Digital cameras are often used to capture pictures or videos in a variety of settings such as in outdoor and sports environments. Camera mount adapters are often coupled to a camera system to stabilize the camera system. However, once a camera system is coupled to a mount adapter, it may be difficult to change the orientation of the camera. Therefore, it may be desirable rapidly decouple the camera system from the camera mount adapter. Current mount adapters are cumbersome and require significant manual input from a user in order to release the camera system from the mount adapter. Accordingly, what is needed is a mount adapter that can effectively stabilize the camera system when coupled, but also enables the rapid release of the camera system in the event that the user would like to gain access to only the camera system.